Rise of the Children
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Pitch's daughter has stolen the Guardians and attacked the children. This time Manny has decided the children, including his own son Marcus, will save the children. PLEASE SUBMIT SOME OCS! EITHER PM ME OR REVIEW! Sequel to Guardian of Mischievious
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Prime here. I need Oc's for my story, Rise of the Children. It's a rise of the guardian story with the guardians kids.

Name

Age

Hair Color

Hair Style

Eye Color

Skin Color

Outfit

Weapon (s)

Parents

Sexuality

The shippings are Jackasma, Bapril, Pirth, Sandy x OC, Tooth x OC

I need 2 children of North (an older and younger), 3 children of Jack (three older), a child of Tooth (older), two children of Sandy (older and younger) and three children of Bunny (two older and a younger). Also I need an older daughter of Pitch and Bloody Mary.

Thank you very much. Have a nice day. -Prime.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Children.

Guess what... Pitch's daughter has been taken! Ta Da!

Pitch's Daughter: Samara Black by Guest.

Description: Samara has pitch black hair that's braided down her back, blood red eyes, and pale-grey eyes. She wears a (I'm gonna kinda mix it up so it's more detaled) a red and black victorian style dress (I'm going to put it on my profile), black tights and red boots with black lacing. Her parent are Bloody Mary and Pitch Black and she has one sibling, Jeannette Black who is the spirit of murder and my own oc. She is in love (just adding things) with Death and is dead set on taking revenge for her deseased father. She is crafty, cruel, and evil. She is the newest spirit of Nightmares and is the Boogeywoman. Her weapons are nightmare sand and a black sythe.

Pitch's other daughter: Jeannette Black by Prime -lover 13

Name: Jeanette Black

Age: 226

Hair Color: Black with strips of blood

Hair Style: to her waist, out of control

Eye Color: dark brown; nearly black

Skin Color: sickly pale

Outfit: Jeanette wears a ragged black dress that tightens on her hips and goes to a couple inches mid thigh, it has blood smears and streaks on the torn hem; she goes barefoot although she does wear a pendant that holds souls of murderers.

Weapon (s): Jeanette has her pendant that holds souls of murderers and also two knives strapped to her upper thigh; like her sister the nightmares listen and respect her and she can also control the shadows and nightmare sand.

Parents: Bloody Mary and Pitch Black

Sexuality: Bi


	3. The Frost Family

The Families:

Frosts: Creativity Spark Frost, Jacklyn Rose Frost, and Adam James Frost.

St. Norths: Natalya Rose St. North, Timur Jeffrey St. North.

Bunnymunds: Ekopo Empoognwe-Anag Bunnymund, Lillian Marie Bunnymund, Janette Corine Bunnymund.

The Toothians: Princess Ming Louisa

The McSnoozies: Heath Matthew McSnoozie, Jeannette Rhea McSnoozie.

The Frosts:

"Mom, where's my converse?" Fantasma looked up from her spot doing the dishing. She smiled at her 13 year old daughter, Creativity Spark Frost.

Her long white with rainbow strips in it was pulled in a messy bun, multicolored eyes sparkling. She wore a white, paint spotted, tankini with paint spotted white shorts. A pair of knee length blue socks and her black bracelets were on her arm. She had her belt over her shoulder.

"By the door, sweetie." Jack Frost smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Thank you daddy." She grinned.

"Where's your siblings?" Fantasma questioned.

"Right here." Fantasma's other children, Jacklyn Rose Frost and Adam James Frost.

Jacklyn was in the midst of pulled her orange, black tipped hair into a messy ponytail and her deep blue eyes were groggy and tired. She wore a pair of brown skinny jeans, blue TOMS and a blue tee shirt with a black under armor shirt.

Adam ran a hand through his dark brown hair, hair that Jack had when he was younger. Fantasma cast a silent gaze at her husband. Instead of his messy hair she loved ever so much, he now had neat white hair with a goatee like...what was the acter? Oh! Robert Downey Jr. Adam had gorgeous blue eyes and wore a white tee shirt, deerskin pants, barefoot and a blue hoody.

"Better eat before we take you guys to work." Jack smiled at them.

"I get to go with Aunt Lulu!" Creativity grinned.

Fantasma silently mused about Lulu. Her real name was Honolulu Polo, goddess of Artistic Abilities.

"Who gives a sh- I mean crap." Adam corrected himself quickly as Fantasma narrowed her light eyes. "I get to go with dad." He turned to Jack. "We're gonna go to Burgess right, then to the Tooth Palace, right?"

"Ooo, you wanna see Mingy Poo...?" Jacklyn teased. Ming Louisa, Tooth's daughter. Yellow, blue and green feathered bird-girl with violet eyes and pale skin. Yes, Adam had a HUGE crush on her.

"Shut up, Jackie." Jacklyn stopped laughing and glowered at him.

"Fu- I mean screw off, Addy." They were having a staring contest now.

Before Jack could say anything there was a gust of wind and Fantasma smelt paints. Lulu. Lordy.

The wind died down and sitting on a table was the goddess. She had long, wild red hair, and one eyes was blue, one green; she wore a Grecian style dark red dress, gladiator sandals and a yellow choker with pendants across her neck.

"Hello!" Honolulu grinned, her wild hair in front of her eyes. "What did thy miss?"

"Nothing Lulu." Fantasma sighed. Lulu narrowed her eyes. "Ah, Fanny-" She said and smirked, enjoying Fantasma's pain. "Why art thou being a bitch?"

Fantasma's staff flew in her hand, eyes darkened and cold. "Why you little..."

"Alright." Jack snapped. "Crea, baby girl, why don't you and Polo go." Lulu frowned, it was well known everywhere that she had a huge crush on Jack.

"Alright. Come thy dear Creativity. Let us go!" Lulu waved her hand and a gust of wind blasted through the damned house. Fantasma shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them her youngest was gone.

"Time for work." Jack grinned. "Come on Adam, let's go." Adam grinned as they both grabbed their shepherds cane and left.

"We better go too sweetheart." Fantasma said with a quick nod. She got up, smoothed down her nice jeans, as Jacklyn came back with her staff. An orange light glowed and then they were gone!


End file.
